you're in my thoughts
by Chasing Crows
Summary: Green spanks one off while thinking of Red in a nurse outfit.


**I feel like this could have been summarised better.**

**welcome to the train wreck that is my first porn fic.**

**warnings: m/m, (imagined) gay sex, green's masturbatory adventures, foul language, bad writing, quite very possibly OOC**

**I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

It's not like Green's a lonely guy. He's got a big ego, but, hell, even he knows that he's attractive as all fuck. With his carefully spiked hair and his mischievous orange eyes, Green sure as fuck doesn't lack for admirers. He sees it in the appraising gaze of the cashier in the local Pokemart, knows it by the stares and blushing whispers he gets walking down the street.

But even though Green could pick up just about anyone for a quickie, sometimes, he reasons, you just gotta have an appointment with the good ol' right hand. So that's how Green finds himself, alone in his apartment on a Saturday night, hand pulling down his boxers (green, because, yeah, his previously mentioned ego wouldn't let him have it any other way. All his pairs are various shades of green. It's kind of sad when you think about it.).

After freeing his lower body from the evil contraption known as clothing, Green takes a moment to get ready. He mentally brings up images of the nurse outfits from the Pokemon Centres, bastardises them to his desires. He examines the teasing strip of bare thigh between skirt and stocking, imagines breasts peeking tantalisingly out from the white apron. Soon enough, he's half hard, his hand slowly moving up and down. He leans back and hums. It's kind of a calm one, tonight, really just to get the edge off, his way of relaxing after a difficult week.

Suddenly, his Pokegear buzzes. Cursing, Green reaches over to his nightstand and flicks it open.

_ Don't forget our battle on Monday. _

Green snorts. Of course. Red's got one thing on his mind as usual.

_ i'm not a fucking idiot, _he texts back, slightly ornery at the interruption. He'd been getting a good buzz going.

_ Was just checking. Have a good night._

"I _was_ having one until you messaged me," Green mutters to himself. He _liked _nurses, and thanks to Red, the night was officially ruined.

But then, of course, because Green's brain is kind of fucked up and weird, it places _Red _and _nurses _in the same wavelength, and suddenly, an image of Red in a nurse outfit pops up in his head.

At first he chuckles because, wow, his rival in a fucking nurse outfit. But then he kind of accidentally imagines Red's milky thighs peeking out from below light pink fabric, imagines Red flushed and embarrassed, trying to cover himself with his hands.

And then Green's breath hitches, and for some reason he gets very, very hard.

This, Green thinks, is not supposed to happen. One was not meant to jerk one off while thinking of their rival-slash-the _goddamn Pokemon Champion_ wearing a god damn nurse outfit. It probably violated at least twenty trainer rules somewhere.

Despite the wrongness of it all, Green can't find it in himself to give a shit.

He imagines Red shyly making his way over to the bed, his eyes lacking their usual opaqueness. Red would be shy, Green reasons, because Green's never even seen Red so much as eye anyone. Red's definitely a virgin, he thinks, and suddenly he's fully erect at the thought of being the one to pop Red's cherry, of finally dominating Red in one area.

Yeah, so Green's still kind of sore about Red being Better Than Him at pretty much everything.

But he wonders what sex with Red would be like, or, rather, sex with Red in a nurse outfit.

Green would beckon Red over with smirks and a flash of teeth, _what, Red, you chickening out? Babe, show me some of that skin, _and dark pupils would flash with that steely resolve, god, he'd never be able to look Red in the eyes again. Red would push Green down and straddle him, erection hot and pressed against his.

Green's stroking himself hard and fast, breath coming harsh and ragged. _God_, this is so fucked up, but damn if it didn't get him going.

Green would prop himself up against the headboard, get his hands tight on Red's hips under the skirt, stroke circles into his smooth skin. Branding Red with his palms. _You want it bad, don't you, _he'd whisper into Red's ear. Red panting, determined not to say a word. Hands would move down, into the panties, grasping Red's dick, and Red would whimper. _Beg for it, _Green'd tell him, and Red wouldn't at first, he's a stubborn kind of guy, Green knows, but a couple of good strokes later and a few tweaks of Red's nipples, hard and firm through the apron, Red would be moaning softly, practically begging Green. The thought of his stoic rival _begging _has him groaning, hands firm around his stiff cock.

Green would lube up his fingers then, because fuck foreplay, he's got Red on him and pleading for his dick, and Green's an honest man-he knows full well he wouldn't be able to wait, so why bother trying to fool himself? He'd gently push one in, thrust it in and out a little, and Red's breathing would go off. He'd softly mutter, _I can handle more, _and Green would bite his ear and insert another, and another, until he's fingerfucking Red with three fingers, Red moving up and down against his hand. He'd brush against Red's prostate over and over until Red was blushing bright pink, eyes unfocused and mouth open, trying desperately not to palm his own cock. Green'd lube himself up, then lean back.

_ Show me you want it, _he'd say, cocky, and Red would roll his eyes or do something infuriatingly _Red _but damn, he'd do it anyways. Position himself over Green's cock, and slowly, slowly, sink down, head tipped back and hands braced till they were both seeing stars.

Then, he'd move. Quicksand slow at first, getting his bearings, Green desperately trying not to fuck Red into oblivion because as fun as it'd be, he's gotta let a guy get used to having a dick up his ass. Contrary to popular belief, Green's not a heartless bastard. Red would like it, though, Green would make sure of it. Hands still welded to Red's hips he'd rock slowly, moving up as Red moved down, making Red keen and pant and hang his head low. Green imagines Red's hair slicked with sweat, chest trembling with arousal, and hisses out a groan of pleasure as his hand tightens, trying to create a vice-like grip on his cock.

One of Red's best/worst features is his persistence, though. He always was a natural, Green thinks semi-bitterly. Red would begin to move faster, grinding hard and low on Green's dick, his own cock flushed and firm. Green'd dip his head by Red's, mutter stream after stream of filth, _yeah, you like this, don't you, you like my dick in your ass, riding me, _and Red would flush his namesake, head tilted in pleasure.

Red would climax first, a long, quiet moan dragged out of his throat by force, low and heady, and god, the thought of _Red _undone and trembling with aftershocks tips Green over the edge and he comes, his vision going white at the edges as he has the best orgasm of his life.

After he comes down from his high, Green looks at the sticky white substance on his palm and thinks, well, fuck.

He's screwed.

* * *

** In other news, I don't know how to write sex, or, like, anything. dont even LOOK at me lmfao **


End file.
